Light Party
by Meyneth24
Summary: Hope Estheim wants to learn about a magical stone that can give you powers, His best friend Snow comes along from Sharlayan. What power will they unlock? FFXIII Characters in the FFXIV world, starts during ARR, Eventual Snow/Serah and Noel/Yeul
1. Book Club

The weather was surprisingly nice in Limsa Lominsa, not to say that nice days were very rare, they were more common than a non-snowy day in Ishgard. The birds were singing the waves were nice calm, and there seemed to be less tavern brawls then normal. It was still early in the day, and only some people were getting drunk right now. Of course, that was only the great city of Limsa that was seemly peaceful.

"Come on, come on," A silver haired Hyur whispered to himself, quickly flipping through a leather bond tome. "There has Got to be a spell to fix this in here somewhere!"

"ughhhh" The figure next to the Hyur mumbled, hunched over the boats railing. "Hope, hurry up, I'm about to lose my Lunch!" He tried to stand up only to grumble and flop back over the railing."

"I thought Sea wolves we good on boats" Hope replied, not looking up from his book. "That's like your whole thing!"

"That is a Stereoty-," Roegadyn's lunch made its debut spilling out of his mouth and feeding the fishes. Hope cringed and turned away, trying to give his friend privacy and spare himself the gross view.

"Maybe this will help?" Hope sounded doubtful. "Esuna!" Green light emerged and spun around the Roegadyn, the barfing stopped, and his face got a little less green, of course it was always green. He was a sea wolf after all.

"You feeling better Snow?" Hope asked, Snow only nodded and spat out the last of his fish stew.

"Yeah, Thanks!" He reached over and patted hope on the head. "Anyway, as I was saying you know that I've never been out of Sharlayan" It was a good thing that Snow had slept during most of the trip it wasn't until the captain said that they were close to the city that Hope had bothered to wake him up. He had to use magic too, Snow slept like a bear in winter.

"I sure hope that this rock or whatever is worth coming all this way for," Snow leaned against the raining facing the boat.

"Are you interested in the "rock" or in the money that my dad offered you?" It was true, Hope's dad was very supportive in Hope various pursuits, willing to pay an amount of money that his mom considered slightly crazy. But when she saw how happy it made her son she just could not say no claim that it was a nameday gift and Hope have feel like that they all came at once.

"Well the money is nice," Snow paused, "But you're my best friend, so it was a no brainier to come with you! I also wanted to see what outside of Sharlayan, never really feel like I belonged there." It was true while Snow's parents were renowned for studying aether flow, He had zero affinity for any kind of magic. He was much more physically inclined, learning the ways of the fist.

"you do realize that I'll be returning to Sharlayan after our investigation is over right?" Hope however was great with magic and loved learning, Sharlayan was a great place to learn.

"Eh, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Snow sounded rather carefree for a guy who was just barfing. Hope rolled his eyes.

"Oi, looking who's up and talking!" A Miqo'te lady walked over to them, wearing a green bandana and the crew's uniform. She stopped in front of Hope and pointed at Snow. "Never seen anyone sleep for so long!"

"Heheh," Snow chucked and scratched the bad of his head, "Well I'm not very good on boats as we learned today! So, consider yourself lucky that I was out!"

"Oh!" Hope yelled "I think I can see the city from here!" He ran down to the front of the Ship and looked out across the ocean. He heard Snow's footsteps from behind him along with the crew member's.

"We're about twenty minutes out," The Sailor said as she leaned on the railing. "I never get tried so seeing it!"

Hope heard a groan from Snow as he slumped against the deck. Hope only sighed it was going to be a long twenty Minutes

* * *

Five Cures and fifteen Esunas later the boat pulled into port. Hope was relived, he was running low on Mama. Snow was also happy, making a note to ask Hope not to wake him up until after they were docked next time.

They got off and started walking down the docks, heading toward the un mistakable smell of fish

"Wait up you two!" The crew member had come off the boat and was running after them. Hope and Snow Stopped and turned towards her. "I'm Z'bamshi, and If you guys need to take a boat anywhere feel free to let us at the Smoking Swan! Well in in town for a while"

"We'll be sure to let you know!" Snow gave one of his (im) famous Thumbs Up. She smiled and darted though the crowed street.

"Okay." Hope help up a map of Limsa Lominsa. "we need to get here" He pointed at a spot that said "Arcanist Guild and import offices" Arcanists were a type of mage similar to Hope, how also used books. Arcanists focused more on damage then Hope, who worked better as a healer. "and we are here," He pointed at another spot, labeled Fisherman's guild.

"Well we better get going!" Hope almost jumped as Snow grabbed his arm and pulled him though the crowd.

* * *

"This looks like the place!" Snow proclaimed as he let go of Hope. Hope felt like he was going to fall down, Snow could walk for days, and they spent most of the way speed walking, for Hope at least, he had to go twice as fast to keep up with Snows large strides. Snow walked over to one of the windows. "We're here to see Thubyrgeim!"

"And who is this?" The Lalafell looked down at his book, a small yellow creature behind him. Hope also knew that the Arcanists could summon beasts called Carbuncles.

"These must be the Sharlayans!" another voice entered the conversation. Hope and Snow turned to see a Lalafell with orange pigtails and a green Carbuncle following her. "I'm Vanille, an Arcanists under Thubyrgeim." She turned to face the man behind the counter. "I'll take these two down to see her!" The mam nodded watched as they walked down the hall towards the Arcanists main training room.

"so why did you two come all the way from across the sea?" Vanille asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well we're interested in stones that are said to have some kind of power," Hopes face lit up, he loved talking about the things he studied. "We believe that they contain some kind of old power, that can give people new abilities!"

"Hmmmm," Vanille hummed to herself "well that does sound very cool," She would not mind having more powers, but clearly, she wasn't invited to the party. They had reached the Door. Vanille pushed it open and they walked it. "Miss Thubyrgeim!"

"Ah Vanille," Thubyrgeim was sitting in a chair behind her desk. She looked up from the book she was reading and stood up. "Are these the Sharlayans?"

"Yes Ma'am," Vanille Smiled "Hope estheim and Snow Villers,"

"How did you know our Names?" Snow asked looking confused.

"It was written in the letter we got from your parents," Thubyrgeim replied. Hope merely sighed was he going to hear only about his parents and not his self? He loved them sure, but he did not want to be overshadowed by them all the time. "On to business," She pulled open a drawer and pulled out a book. It had Green and yellow markings on the outside. "We believe that this book was used in an old summoning ritual." Hope only stared at it he wanted to touch it, to feel it, to read it. Thubyrgeim must have noticed that he was staring as she locked eyes with him.

"We're interested in stones," Snow spoke up Shocking Hope put of his thoughts. "does the book say anything about that?"

"I'm afraid not," Thubyrgeim looked down, holding the book in front of her, Snow felt His and Hope's spirts fall. "But, someone else is interested in this book, someone who I think you should talk to. Vanille, would you take them to see Alka Zolka?" Vanille Nodded and started walking them out of the room. Hope was not moving and that caused for Snow to bump in one the Shoulder.

"Can I see the Book?" Hope asked looking at the tome. He had to have it.

"I'm afraid that I can't let I go until you spoken with Alka," Hope Nodded He wasn't ready to give up, but the Lady seemed set on keeping the tome for now. He'd try again when he got back.

* * *

The walk to the marauders guild was Short, seeing as Vanille knew the city well enough, Snow Slowed down as well, trying not to leave their short companion in the dust.

"Alka!" Vanille Shouted as she ran towards the other Lalafell. "These are the people that I was telling you about!" Alka Turned and faced them, sizing up Hope And Snow.

"Which one?" Alka asked. Vanille scratched her head. Hope was confused by the question. They had been talking about the two of them? Or just one of them?

"You know I didn't think to ask," Vanille thought for a moment. It had to be Hope, with the way he was looking at that tome." It's Hope!"

"and Which one is Hope?" Alka questioned again. Looking at the two of them.

"That would be me." Hope offered his hand to the Lalafell. Alka reached out grabbed it pulling him close to himself. Hope felt some kind of powerful energy flow though him, like he was on fire, but the fire was inside him. It didn't hurt. It just felt new, and powerful. Hope realized that it might be a bad thing, so he tried to get his hand out of Alka's Grip, but he only tightened it. then it was over. Alka let go of Hopes hand and watched him for a few seconds, Snow and Vanille looked around it was old, they had just shaken hands why were they just standing there?

Hope felt something in the palm of his hand. it felt Smoove and cool. But more pressing was the way it felt to him, it felt right. Hope Looked Held it up to his face, it was a green rock, with the likeness of glasses imprinted on it

"And so, it is complete!" Alka sounded joyful. "Welcome to the world of the Scholar, Hope!"

"Wait what?!"

* * *

 _A/N Hey Guys welcome to my XIII x XIV crossover! It's basically XIII Characters in the XIV world, I really like this Idea and hope to do good with this work, There will be SnowxSerah And NoelxYeul later, other pairings are undecided. I'm going to be taking a few liberties with some of the XIV job quests as I haven't done them all. here are some Definitions for the XIII crowd_

 _Definitions:_

 _Hyur: a human like Race_

 _Roegadyn: a large race that can come in various colors, ranging from yellowish red to sea green._

 _Miqo'te: a race with cat ears, tail and in some cases eyes._

 _LalaFell: a small race._

 _Nameday: Birthday._


	2. Moogle Cup

It was a nasty day in Ul'dah. It was windy, and dusty, and when those two come together it means sandstorms for everyone. Even with all the money that the Syndicate had and all the power that the Loyalists commanded, they still had no power over the weather.

The storm was so miserable that it made a pink Haired miqo'te wish that they could control primals, to be more specific, Garuda. She could get rid of this wind. Something like this would never happen in the Twelveswood. Which was funny, seeing as the Ixali that worshiped Garuda lived there.

Regardless Primals were a beast tribe's game, and they caused a lot of trouble when they could get crystals to summon a primal. She pushed the thoughts out of her head, she did have places to Be and she was getting tired of waiting for her friend. She turned so that she was facing the wind.

It wasn't that bad, just felt like a ton of little bit were hitting her face. Guess it could be worst. She started to walk down the road that would take her to the coliseum, that was where her sister was.

"Kupoopopo!" A small white Blur sped down the road, dogging signs and the few people that were out, it was going so face that it went right pass the pink haired lady. She only sighed and ran after the Blur.

The Blur kept going for a while, passing the coliseum and then a few more stores before stopping abruptly, so Abrupt that the lady that was chasing it ran right in to it.

"Ouch! That hurt Kupo!" The creature had been bounced down onto the ground and slowly flouted back up. Turning he looked right at the lady "Serah you ought to be more careful!"

"Really Mog?" Serah Questioned the Moogle, "You're the one that was running like crazy!" She crossed her arms "and you were late besides! We've already missed the start of Light's match!" Mog looked sad, so sad that his pompom drooped and he started at the floor. "Oh Mog," Serah looked at him "You know I can't stay mad at you!" At this the Moogle Cheered up immensity. Serah nodded and looked back towards the area, let's go and see how Light's doing!"

* * *

The area was packed that day. In the ring was two fighters, one a Lalafell and one miqo'te were fighting today, and the match was getting red hot.

The Lalafell swung his blade, going for a low blow on the miqo'te's legs. She stooped just in time and blocked it with her shield. This gave her an opening, allowing for her to thrust her shield forward, while the blade was close, knocking it out of her opponents had and across the area. It clattered to the ground. She then swung around and pointed her sword at the Lala's Neck.

"I-I, Yield!" the Lalafell said, dropping his shield and holding his arms above his head. The Mito'te raised her sword to the crowd, that as cheering her name

"Lightning! Lightning! Lightning!" They screamed a few tossed gil down into the area, while others tossed flowers.

"She's done it again folks!" The announcer yelled. "Lightning, our crimson blitz, has won the Moogle cup!" She paused looking down at Lightning and the various thing that were tossed at her. Light has since lowered her weapon and the Lalafell was leaving the Area. "Folks we want to remind you that tossing heavy objects at our competitors could hurt them, if you'd like to give them a "tip" then kindly give the gil to our workers!"

Lightning scanned the crowd looking for her sister. Where was she? Light didn't need Serah to be watching her for every match, but she did say that she would be here. If she was missing, or twelve forbid something bad, ugh she didn't even want to finish the thought. Lightning was too busy thinking of all the think that could have gone wrong that she didn't notice Serah's mad waving from the sidelines. It wasn't until Serah yelled her name that Light saw her.

* * *

Light looked down at the various gifts that she had received from some very happy spectators, a sizable amount of gil, and some roses. She turned towards her sister and shook her head.

"Oldroses are nice but it's not like they'll go for much."

"Come on Light!" Serah Chimed and she picked one up and smelled it "It's really the thought that counts, they say that you're becoming a fast favorite!"

It really wasn't supposed to go like this, when they came to Ul'dah for Lightning to learn about master sword techniques, they were only supposed to be there for a few days, not a few weeks. But at least it payed well, and Serah wasn't complaining about being far for the archer's guild. But maybe she was miss reading things, maybe Serah really wanted to go home, to go back to the black shroud.

"Hey Light," Serah had put the rose back down and was looking out the window. Serah paused as if thinking of something of something important. "Want to get some lunch?" Light was taken back at first expecting something more profound

"Yeah sure." Lightning slid the gil into her pouch and was about to walk out. That was until she saw Mylla gesturing for her to come over. Lightning was a bit confused, the leader of the guild hadn't needed to talk to her for anything for a while. "Hold that thought Serah" Serah nodded and watched as Lightning walked over to the Hyur.

"Ah There's our crimson Blitz!" Mylla Chipped happily. "Congrats on your victory, for a newcomer you sure cleaned up nicely!" Lightning nodded but it seemed like Mylla might have some bad new to share as well. "Anyway We think you need a break from the area, y'aknow to give some new comers a change to get big too, people get bored of one shots and straight knock outs. We need to find you some real competition." She pumped her fists together. Light was taken back, what was she supposed to do until she could compete again? The only thing she was good at was frightening! "Don't give me that face Blitz! There are plenty of problems and I've already found a few!"

Mylla turned over to her deck and pulled out some papers. She looked at them and handed three to Lightning. Lightning scanned the papers, one was for helping a merchant recover some crates, one was find book pages and deferent some kind of monster, and the last was to clear out some Bogys. The Bogys payed the most, and was provably the one she was the best at.

"Now before you get ahead of yourself," Mylla spoke seeing that Lightning was eyeing the last one. "That one does pay well but it's all the way in La Noscea, you'd have to take an airship." Light nodded/

"There's a lot of work in La Noscea, right?" She'd never been there and had only heard rumors and gossip about the place.

"They have as much issues as everyone else does in theses days." Mylla replied "After the calamity a lot more problems turned up." Lightning had to agree, she knew the pain that the calamity could cause more than anyone. "Well I've got matters to attended to, being in charge and all."

"So, what did she want to talk about?" Serah asked from her seat next to the exit of the guild.

"They're putting me on hold for now." Serah almost gasped "Mylla Did give me some odd jobs to look into, and there's this really promising one in La-"

"La Noscea!" Serah yelled "We have to do that one, I want to go! I remember the stories Mom would tell, about daring pirates, sneaky rouges, and cleaver arcanists! The beach is also lovely this time of year and I've always wanted to go swimming in the ocean and-"

"Whoa there" now it was Lightning's turn to interrupt "The place isn't that pleasant and I'll have a job to do!"

"Wait just a minute!" Serah objected "I'm not about to stand around and let you toss yourself into danger. I'm helping!" Lightning looked like she was going to go into full protection mode, "and before you say that it's too risky I'll stay back and just fight with my bow, you would not have to worry about me getting hurt!"

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?"

"Nope!" Serah chimed, a bit to happy for Lightning's taste

"La Noscea it is then."


	3. Chill

"Explain this instant!"

Hope was beyond panicked. This was Beyond weird. He turned to his friend. Who was staring at something behind him.

"Hhhhhhh-" Snow looked like he was looking at a Ghost. Hope spun around and saw a small girl, with what had to be wings. She had a golden glow and bluish markings on her wings. Hope Stumbled back a bit will the girl only floated closer to him. It wasn't a ghost was it? Or was it one of the doomed spirts that were known to be found at graveyards? The Girl flouted closer and Hope back up some more, not paying attention to his surroundings he Bumped into Snow and Fell. He was caught by snow Halfway down but that didn't stop his foot from banging into the ground painfully.

"Gah!" Hope reached down to cradle his foot, about to cast a healing spell. He was surprised then when the girl flouted down and opened her arms towards his foot, a small stream of green energy flowed through him. Hope slowly released his leg as the pain ebbed and eventually vanished.

"So, she's taken a liking to you." Alka spoke. Hope had almost forgotten that the man was there. "that's Great! She didn't even appear for the last two people that I had try the stone!"

"Are you going to tell me what she is?" Hope was calming down, but his voice was still a bit shrill. It reminded Snow of back when they were kids. He reached down and helped Hope up. Vanille had walked over to the winged girl as well and was staring at her. She hesitantly put her hand out but the girl recoiled choosing instead to flutter over to Hope. For a split second Vanille's face dipped down to a frown but was back to smile in no time.

"She is Eos," Alka said while he turned back to his book. He opened and handed it over to Hope. "She's a fairy, a type of summon. She's very good at healing, and very loyal to who she chooses as master." A hearing this Eos seemed to beam, giving off more light then she was before. She fluttered around before landing on Hopes head.

* * *

Hope's head quickly became Eos's favorite place to sit. She seemed to like the view and refused to get close to anyone else other than Hope and sometimes Alka. Despite Vanille's and Snow's best efforts.

"You know, Hope was always popular with the ladies." Snow had relined back in his chair holding his drink. The four of them had retried to the drowning wretch for food and drinks.

"Really?" Vanille leaned forward. Hope meanwhile had buried his head in arms while leaning on the table. Eos refused to leave. Most of the time summons were willing to obey their masters, Vanille had sent her carbuncle away after they decided to get some food.

"Oh Yeah," Snow grinned "I know tons of things about Hope. Things that no one else, not even his parents know. For example, there was this girl named Alisaie and Hope-"

"Please" Hope muttered "Please, that was seven years ago."

"But it was so funny!" Snow said as he reached over to ruffle His best friends head. "If that doesn't flout your boat how about we talk about your various efforts to tame a chocobo? If I recall correctly that was only a few weeks ago.

"Gaaaaaah" Hope started banging his head into his arms. Snow was like a bother to him, but sometimes he hated him.

"So, What are you planning to do in La noscea?" Alka asked. Hope almost want to shout his joy. Thanks for saving me from Snow he thought.

"Well Our main goal was to get the stone." Hope said. "We're supposed to head back after that." Eos seemed to get upset over that bit of information. She grabbed some of Hopes hair and pulled it causing Hope to yelp. Alka looked down as well.

"Hope I'm not exactly exited to get back on a boat for a long seas voyage so soon." Snow placed his cup on the table and crossed his arms "Besides no one from Home knows that we have the Stone right now."

"You can't just go running back!" This time it was Vanille that spoke. "We did just meet after all! Besides you can learn a lot more if you hang around and let Alka teach you! You sharlayans are all about learning stuff right?" It was true sharlayans were the kind of people that put knowledge above all else. It was one of the reasons why Snow was having a bit of a hard time, Snow was smart, but he wasn't the academic type.

"She's right." Alka look right at Hope. "I also have no intention of letting you take the stone out of Eorzea. it's too dangerous for both of you." Hope was Shocked. Had They had come all this way for nothing?

"However," Hope snapped back to Him. "If you can prove to me that you can use the stone and Eos well then you'll be its new owner." Hope was relived. It might be hard but it was possible and that was all he needed.

"Well I am beat!" Snow proclaimed as he stretched. "I'll go and get us a room." Hoped Nodded and looked at Eos as Snow got up and walked over to the inn desk.

"Do we need to get a room for her?" Hope asked. He didn't want to be immodest in front of the girl, even if she was some kind of fairy energy thing.

"Oh," Alka looked over at Vanille, "Could you give us some space please?" Vanille nodded and got up and walked over to where snow was standing. Once Vanille was a few feet away Alka turned to face Hope.

"A real Shame," Alka said. Hope was confused. "Vanille is a great Arcanist, but Eos didn't react to her at all. The stone didn't even flicker for her." Did Alka see Vanille's efforts failing as a failure in himself?

"I really Hope she finds something that will help her be great." He sighed. "Anyway, take the scholar stone in your hands. Then all you need to do is think of what you want Eos to do. But she can read your thoughts when you're doing that so be careful." Hope held the stone, thinking of being alone, thinking of Eos being somewhere else. When He opened his eyes he felt Eos's aura gone.

"Prefect," Alka said. "All you need to do when you want her to appear is to hold the stone and think of her being here."

"Thanks, so much Alka." Hope was tired. He was ready to sleep for five years.

"Well you better get to bed." Alka Got up and out of his chair and started to leave, He waved "see you guys tomorrow." Hope waved and got Up Heading over to where Snow and Vanille Were.

* * *

Snow was talking to the inn lady as Vanille walked over to him. He turned to face her as the Lady went to go and check to make sure that they have a room that matched what Snow was looking for.

"Everything okay?" Snow asked as he looked at her. Vanille seemed to be down a little.

"Oh, it's nothing." That was a lie. Snow could tell. She didn't seem to want to tell him anything so he decided not to pry. He decided to take it upon himself to see if he could cheer her up.

"So you know How I was telling You about Hope's failed romance attempts?" Vanille Nodded. "Well there a was one girl in his class that wasn't giving him the time of day. And as most eleven-year-olds are Hope took this as a challenge. He decided to try to win her over. He went to pick flowers, and lots of them. Once he had enough he went to her house to give them as a gift. He tossed them at her and Yelled I like you Alisaie! But He made one big mistake." Vanille was wondering now, what terrible thing could Hope have done?

"Hope Had no idea But Alisaie had a twin bother." Vanille Gasped "And He's just staring at Hope. After all the flowers were on the ground He just turns and yells into the house. "Alisaie there's someone here for you.: and Hope is the reddest he's ever been. He turns tail and runs. Back to his house." At this point Vanille is almost laughing it takes everything she has not to burst.

"What are you two talking about?" Hope has made his way over, Snow has a normal look on his face. While Vanille is almost cracking. She can't keep eye contact with Hope. "You." Hope glares at Snow "You told her about the twins didn't you!" He points and advances.

"Can you blame me Hope?" Snow's grinning now. "It's such a good story!"

"Okay We have a room ready!" The inn lady had returned and was gesturing at the two of them.

"Well I'll see you later!" Vanille Bowed before she walked off chuckling. Snow only shrugged and smiled as Hoped steamed.


	4. Travel

Vanille was on her way back to her room at the arcanists guild. Emerald Carbuncle was bouncing along seeming to not have a care in the world. She really tried, she really did. To learn the power that the scholar had, that she was hoping to master. She really wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, or where she was walking.

"This really is no place for a lovely lady"

At once Vanille snapped her head up and look at the voice's owner. It was a tall elezen women, with messy black hair. Her eyes were locked on Vanille.

"Fang!" Vanille ran towards her. "Don't do that I almost had Emerald attack you!" knowing its name the aetheric animal bounced over to Fang and nuzzled her knee.

"This little guy?" Fang kneed down and started petting it. "I could take him. Besides he knows me." It was true. Emerald had known Fang since it was summoned the first time.

"Also Fang no place for a lady?" Vanille looked over at her friend. "you're a lady!" Fang almost snorted.

"Lady I might be, but I'm not Lovely!" Fang put her hand on Vanille's shoulders. "How about I buy you a drink?"

"Fang it's too late for that!" Vanille protested

"Well let me walk you home, you can tell me all about the meetings and what not."

"Fine"

* * *

Lightning had to admit that traveling by airship was much nicer then traveling my land or boat. Apparently Mylla had some connections because she was able to get her and Serah airship passes. She had to admit that feeling the wind in the air and the sun on her back made her feel great. Serah meanwhile was holding onto mog, who could be blown away if Serah let go. Mog must have told her that, he just wanted more hugs.

"Enjoying the view?" Their pilot spoke up. "I never get tried of it."

Lightening moved closer to him, He had dark skin and black hair which was somehow maintaining its afro shape despite the high winds. The thing that caught her by surprise was the while scales, tail and horns that the man had.

"Yeah," lightning said, "You up here a lot?" She was really trying not to stare at the man's tail. She had a tail so why was it weird. But it was so scaly.

"Well It's my Job" The man Chuckled "Sazh, That's my name." He looked back at her, during one of the few moments that she tried to steal a glance at the tail.

"I'm An Au Ra." He said, lightning was taken back. "From what I've been told we're a rare site in Eorzea."

"Where do most Au Ra live?" Lightning was definably curious now.

"Othard" The man's cheery demeaner was replaced with an emptier one. Everyone knew what happened to Othard. It was conquered by the Garlemalds 25 years ago.

"Oh," Lightning said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not that bad." Sazh sighed as he ran his hand though his hair. "I got out with my son shortly after the fighting started. I knew it was a losing battle." There was a tiny chirp as a small chocobo peeked it's head out of the mans afro.

"is that a baby?" Serah had moved back from where she was sitting, Mog was asleep on one of benches. Serah always was a sucker for cute things.

"She's a Chi-" Sazh was cut off the airship shook and verged to the left. "Hold on!"

Light and Serah were knocked against one side of the ship and Mog was sent flying off the side of the Ship.

"Mog!" Serah yelled as she struggled to get her footing on the shaking ship. Light reached over to grab her and pull her back down to the railing. They were now going though the top of the tree line and branches were whacking the ship and the Farrons.

"Brace yourself!" Sazh Yelled as the ship dived towards the ground.

* * *

"Snow" Hope said, "is this really necessary?"

"Of course, what if the fairy goes crazy?" Snow spoke from the rock he was laying on. He leaned up and pumped his fists together. "Not like I couldn't take her or anything." It was Alka's idea to have Hope work with Eos outside of the city. Something about avoiding having to pay repair bills.

The fairy had followed the duo out of the city with out question and was still hovering over Hope.

"I don't get it," Hope turned towards Snow and crossed his arms "And how am I supposed to bond with her?" It was frustrating to say the least most of his classes and lessons told him just what to do, Alka had just sent them off and told Hope that it'd come to him.

"Maybe we should try fighting something?" that was Snow for you always thinking with his fists. Granted Hope could use it sometimes, he tended to over think things.

"If Eos has use it combat it would be good to know about" Hope mused "But picking on innocent helpless animals would be unheroic eh, Snow?"

"I mean dodos are anything but nice" Snow said "and they taste good too! But you're right maybe we should see if there are some wolfs or something around he-"

A white burr flew though the sky and bonked Snow right on the head bouncing into Hopes arms. Eos fluttered over and started to cast healing spells, removing some of deeper scratches on the moogle.

"A moogle?" Hope Was shocked as he held the Moogle close to his chest. Snow had jumped up from his rock and rushed over holding his hand to his head. That moogle certainly hurts.

"ughhhh." The moogle was stirring. "Serah… Lightning…" The moogle slowly floated up and started flying towards the woods only to fall two feet always from Hope.

"you okay there little Guy?" Snow had kneeled by the moogle poking him.

"He said names, he must have friends, we have to save them!" with out another world Hope picked up the moogle and ran towards the woods.

"Hope wait!" Snow ran after him.

* * *

A/N I'm not dead I promise! Thanks to HeartOfChaos13 for reviewing, to answer your question Caius will appear later on, but maybe not as you think! Cya til next time!


	5. Hard

Cold. it was surprisingly cold in the water. Serah kicked her legs and flung her arms wildly. She wasn't sure how long she had been under water, growing up in Ul'dah meant there wasn't a real good place to go swimming. She never learned and was very much regretting this decision, as she felt like she was sinking. She was running out of energy and was only starting to panic more.

Then as she felt like she was going to die she felt big arms wrap around her and pull her up dragging her out of water. They broke the surface and she was able to breath again.

As she gasped for breath She felt herself being moved over the water. She could only assume towards land.

"Hey are you okay?" The man that had saved her spoke, "Hang on we're almost to the beach."

She only coughed in response.

"Hope!" The man yelled "I think she needs help!" Serah wiped the salt water off her eyes and saw that there was a Hyur man standing on the shore kneeling next to a women.

"Light-!" She tried to swim towards her, only for her rescuer to hold her back

"We don't want to risk you going under again!" The Roegadyn that was holding her pulled serah onto his back "This'll be faster anyway," as he started swimming over to where the others were.

As soon as they were within walking distance Serah jumped off and ran towards Lightning. She was surprised when the man, she thought his name was Hope, got up and started running towards her.

"Where does it Hurt?" He asked as looked over her, "I can he-"

Serah rushed by him over to Lightning. Meanwhile the roegadyn walked over to Hope, who was chasing Serah back over to where He'd left the fairy to help lightning.

"She'll be okay," Hope said, "I've already checked her over, Eos is keeping her in good shape." Serah didn't know what to make of the pixie that was floating over her sister.

"Was there anyone else with you?" The roegadyn spoke again "We only saw you two,"

"The pilot!" Serah almost yelled

"Alright snow," Hope said, "You go look for anyone else that may not be dead. I'll stay here and tend to these two."

"I'll help!" Serah spotted her Bow floating in the water a few feet from where she was. She went over and grabbed it. "I can fight too!"

"Well there doesn't seem to be much stopping her," Snow grinned "Is she okay Hope?"

"It doesn't look like she's taken any lethal damage so she should be okay." Hope looked disgruntled but He'd had enough arguments with Snow to know that he'd lose this one.

With that the two of them set off towards the treeline.

BANG

Snow and Serah started running upon hearing the gunshot. Serah vaguely remembered seeing the pilot with a gun, he couldn't be far ahead.

They burst through some of the underbush, and Sazh came into sight. Around him was the corpses of a few wolfs, finding themselves on the wong edge of a bullet.

"Wooo," Sazh was out of breath. "That one got a little too close for comfort." He stepped over one of the wolves and was about to leave when he saw Serah and snow approaching.

"Glad to see you're okay kiddo," Sazh was glad that one of the passengers had made it, he couldn't say the same for his shipp, which was currently half in the dirt, fourth in a tree and all busted.

"Who's the big guy?"

"I'm Snow," He placed a arm on his chest then geasutered back towards the beach, "I've got a friend who is good at healing, He's seeing the other girl."

"You both made it then?" Sazh asked, to which serah nodded. "Good good."

"We should head back to Hope" Snow said as he turned back and headed back towards the beach"

MEANWHILE

Hope liked to think that he was a good healer, but He couldn't heal someone that didn't want to be healed, or didn't want to sit still. Light seemed to be very nervous as he kneeled by her, letting the heals flow through him into her. All seemed well until he heard something terrable.

"You sure it went down over here?"

"My sling never misses,"

"What if it was a worthless hall"

"We can sell the parts if nothing else"

Hope gulped something told him that wasn't another friendly party. Light was still to weak to fight, but she would try. He made up his mind.

"Lightning," he was as quiet as he could be, "When the others come back you can join up with them and maybe mount a rescue? I'd be really nice." me motioned for Eos to stay with her.

"I can't promise anything," she mumbled clearly not happy. Hope placed his book next to her

Hope picked himself up and started walking, parallel to where he heard the voices.

"That must be one of the passengers!" one of the voices yelled as they spotted him.

Hope broke into a run until he felt rope and rocks coil around his legs. He hit the ground. Hard. He propped himself up with his arms and spat the sand out of his mouth.

Hoped turned and his suspicions were confirmed: Pirates

"Grab Him"


End file.
